Point Proven
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is another NXT fic featuring the male tag team of Jason McGlade and Trent Steel, two heel real life cousins from England who try to Prove themselves on NXT. They're based off me and my bigger cousin when we'd be creating CAWs on WWE 2K14 and such. I hope you guys enjoy this; I only own Jason and Trent. Don't forget to review and comment your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the debut of a new fic I have called 'Point Proven'. It features two new NXT OCs that are based off myself and the CAW that my older cousin, who got me into pro wrestling in the first place, would always have in the games. They're Jason McGlade and Trent Steel and they're referred to as 'The Proven'; they're two guys from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, England; so they're from Neville's part of the UK. I based their personalities here on the personalities that me and my cousin have cranked up to eleven.**

 **Enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing The Proven's NXT debut and the way they interact with each-other, It's how I imagine me and my big cousin would be if we were actually in NXT. :D Enjoy and I hope you want to see more of this series. :3**

NXT returned from commercial to see William Regal in his office as the commissioner of NXT was busy doing some paperwork only for the Englishman to hear a knock on the door as he calmly said "Come in" as he didn't look up from his paper-work as two men walked in. Both extremely young, one was slightly smaller who had short, gelled hair in a spiked fashion with black face-paint around his eyes with a black t-shirt that read _'The Proven'_ on the front in white as well as black trunks shorts with black knee-pads and black kickpads. The other man was taller and leaner with a beard, short brown hair that was almost Ambrose like. He wore an identical t-shirt to the face-painted man with black trunks, black knee-pads but old school black boots instead of kick-pads.

"Jason McGlade" Regal smiled and shook the hand of the face-painted man before turning to the other man "Trent Steel" as he stepped back and said with a grin "The Proven. It's really exciting to have the top UK tag team in NXT." Regal smiled as Jason mentioned in a thick North-East accent that resembled Adrian Neville's inflection "The pleasure is all yours Mr. Regal…so when do we get that NXT Tag Team Championship shot?" Jason rubbed his hands together with a laugh as Trent chimed in with a similar voice to the smaller and stockier Jason.

"We are The Proven after all" as Jason placed his hand under the writing on their t-shirts as Trent mentioned "You said that we would get shots at the NXT Tag Team Championships…you promised that Regal!" as Jason nodded as William chuckled and stood up to the two young Englishmen "Gentlemen…you have to earn the right to challenge for those Tag Team Championships; like everyone else" as Jason scowled and seemed to be less cheerful "Regal, me and Trent hold you to great respect but we are The Proven, the name means we have proved ourselves-"

"Not here you haven't" Regal smirked as Jason and Trent looked to each-other before they nodded to the other before Trent mentioned "Okay" Trent sucked his teeth before saying "Well, there are more ways than one to skin a cat" as Jason looked to his real life cousin and mentioned with a quizzical expression on his face "Why would you want to skin a cat? I mean they're not as nice as dogs I know but-"

"Jason; come on" Trent sighed as Jason shrugged and the two young men walked off only for Jason to walk back and take a sip of Regal's tea before scrunching up his face and saying to the former Raw general manager "Needs more sugar" before leaving behind Trent as the camera cut to a chuckling Regal as he mentioned to himself "Oh those two will be quite intriguing to see on NXT" before the camera cut to the next segment.

The segment in question was Sami Zayn, the Montreal native and former NXT Champion was finally healed from the shoulder injury that he suffered when he answered the John Cena open challenge for the United States Championship on RAW. The ever likeable Sami was wearing a black 'NXT' t-shirt on-top of his signature ring gear of tights with the flags of all the countries he's wrestled in on the legs; Sami chuckled as he waited for the _'Welcome Back'_ chants to subside with a smile on his face. "Can I just say it's great to be back on NXT at Full Sail University" Sami smiled to a pop from the Orlando fans.

"Now I know that my last NXT Championship run didn't go as planned thanks to a certain Kevin Owens…and my chance to reclaim the belt was hampered by a shoulder injury I occurred against John Cena; but now I'm 100% healthy and I'm ready to re-claim that NXT Championship from Finn-"before Sami could finish, the voices of Jason McGlade and Trent Steel, known as The Proven, were heard to boos from the fans as Jason started off with a chuckle "Good to see you back Sami; really it is, I mean you're the most generic person on the NXT roster…you get these fans chanting 'Ole' 'Ole' like you're some sort of Mexican Luchadore! You're a Canadian dude!" Jason mentioned with a scoff to boos as Jason and Trent entered the ring and looked at Sami, who didn't look amused that the debuting Proven were trying to steal the attention from him.

"Listen up Zayn, no-ones really missed you" Trent said to Sami as the two Northern Englishmen laugh at Zayn, who was in no mood for games as Trent mentioned with arrogance "If you don't know who we are, we're Trent Steel" Trent pointed to himself before pointing to his younger cousin "And this is my little cousin Jason McGlade" Jason smirked as stuck his tongue out as Sami simply said with dead seriousness "Listen, Jason and Trent, welcome to NXT and all, but this is my shot to get the NXT Championship back so; you two don't know who you're messing with" The fans cheered as Jason laughed with Trent before suddenly the two Englishmen decide to jump Sami in a two on one assault to huge heat from the fans that they were trying to take out one of the most popular stars of NXT.

But before they could really do a number on Sami, the fans cheered as Finn Balor charged to the ring in his signature ring gear without his demon paint on as the NXT Champion springboarded into the ring and took both Proven members out with a dropkick with one foot hitting Jason and the other hitting Trent that sent the two debuting Brits scrambling out of the ring to regroup as a fired up Sami and Finn demand that The Proven step back in the ring only for the voice of William Regal to command the attention of the four as the smiling NXT General Manager said.

"Proven, that was one hell of a way to make an impact on NXT. You get to make an even bigger one right now, because I will get a referee in here and you two will face Sami Zayn and Finn Balor for the main event of NXT!" Regal mentioned as the fans cheered as the four competitors nodded as NXT cut to its last commercial of the night.

NXT returned to see Jason McGlade starting the match off for The Proven against Sami Zayn as the 19 year old Geordie from Newcastle started the match by slapping Sami right in the face with a laugh only for Sami to slap the face-painted young man back even harder as Jason charged towards Zayn, who tackled the Englishman to the ground as the Montreal native, who had waited for so long to get back in the ring, started to pummel the younger member of The Proven as Jason kicked Zayn away and rolled out of the ring and hugged Trent to boos from the fans as Jason called out "Shut up! You just hate us 'cause we're British! That's racism! We'll sue!" Jason called out as he checked himself as the two realised that Zayn was charging at them that sent Trent diving for cover and Jason hiding under the ring comically only for Zayn to sit on the top rope and backflip himself into the centre of the ring to cheers from the fans.

However Jason crawled out from the other side of the ring, yanked Balor off the apron and when Zayn turned around, Jason nearly took Zayn's head off with a clothesline that turned Sami inside to boos as Jason laughed and cupped his hand to his ear as he called out "Come on lads and lasses! Ole! Ole! Ole!" Jason mockingly chanted before he tagged in Trent as the taller and slightly older cousin of Jason entered the ring and instantly dropped a knee across the back of Sami's head as Trent rolled through it and mocked Finn Balor's corner pose to boos from the fans as The Proven laughed as Trent continued to stomp on Zayne as Trent picked Sami up and hit him with a snap suplex as Trent floated over and dropped an elbow onto Sami's ribs as the taller and bearded member of the team kipped up to his feet before tagging Jason in. The face-painted 19 year slingshotted over the top rope and performed a slingshot seated senton with his 220 pound frame right onto Sami's ribs and chest.

"Proven Baby!" Jason hollered out with a laugh as the hatred for the two young men intensified from the NXT Full Sail Audience as both Jason and Trent laughed while Jason performed some sit-ups before kipping up to his feet athletically as he started to brush Sami's head with his boot as he called out "Oh! Come on Sami! Come on!" Jason got right in Sami's face as Sami suddenly viciously slapped the smug McGlade in the face that sent Jason staggering back as suddenly Jason's arrogance was replaced by viciousness as he shoved Sami into the corner and started to deliver vicious punches, European uppercuts and knee strikes to the Canadian as the referee finally pulled Jason away as Jason barged past the official and screamed right at Zayn.

" _Don't You EVER Slap Me Again! You Tosser!"_

Sami responded by slapping Jason right in the face again as Jason staggered back, favouring his jaw before he charged in only for Sami to catch Jason and hit his signature corner Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckle as Jason folded up like an accordion as the fans cheered as Sami started to crawl towards Finn, who was itching to get into the match. Knowing what was going to happen, Trent ran in and grabbed Sami's foot that caused the former El Generico to hop on one foot as he suddenly rolled through and sent Trent crashing shoulder first right into Jason, who was still dazed in the corner as Zayn tagged in Finn, who leaped into the ring and waited for both Jason and Trent to stagger out of the corner as Finn dropkicked Jason out of the ring, caught Trent with a spin kick before hitting the taller Englishman with a crisp suplex as Finn floated over and leaped up, driving both his feet into Trent's ribs for a double foot-stomp as the cheers and hollers of the NXT Universe was heard loud and clear.

However, the legal man, Jason had pulled himself up as he nailed Finn with a running enziguri to the side of the NXT Champions head before he hit Finn with a series of European Uppercuts before hitting some headbutts before nailing Balor with a series of stiff forearm shots as he ran off the ropes and hit a knee strike to the ribs that caused the Irishman to be doubled over as McGlade dropped Finn with a gutwrench suplex as he went for the cover only for Sami to dive on it and break it up as the match started to break down as Jason and Sami were trading blows before Trent came in and the numbers game started to catch up with Zayn as Trent irish-whipped Sami off the ropes and threw him up with a flapjack as Trent expected Jason to catch Sami, however when Trent turned around, Jason had been nailed with a crisp dropkick from a pissed off Sami.

Sami grabbed Trent and launched the taller man over with a half nelson suplex that spiked Steel right on the top of his head and sent the Englishman right back on his feet as he slumped against the corner as Sami backed up and ran in full force as he lifted his leg up and went to take Trent's head off with a Helluva Kick, however, Jason pushed Trent out of the ring and took the full force of the Helluva Kick that was so strong it legitimately knocked two of Jason's teeth flying and chipped another as the bloodied Jason was out cold on his feet as Sami saw Finn Balor on the top rope as Sami nodded to the Irish partner as he smashed the out on his feet Jason was a vicious Blue Thunder Bomb as he pointed to Finn, who was perched on the top rope with Jason in perfect position as Finn came flying off the ropes and hit Jason with his Coup De Grace double footstomp right to Jason's ribs as the fans went wild as Sami flew over the top rope and took out Trent with a no handed tope con giro so Trent Steel couldn't break up the pin as the fans chanted along.

1-2-3

The fans cheered loudly as Sami and Finn both had their hands raised as the announcement was made "Here are your winners Sami Zayn and the NXT Champion Finn Balor!" as Sami smirked to Finn and handed the Irishman his NXT Championship but pointed to it as if to say he wanted the belt as Finn smirked and winked to Sami as the two faces looked at Trent carrying his dazed and battered younger cousin backstage, Jason was so out of it, he wouldn't even know what he was doing in Florida; even though they lost, it was safe to say that Jason and Trent had Proven themselves as potential major players in the NXT Tag Team divison.

 _WWE Youtube Exclusive_

Backstage Jason and Trent were backstage and they weren't in the best of moods as the backstage interviewer Devin Taylor went up to the newest NXT tag team as Jason was still holding his jaw in pain and his mouth was bleeding thanks to Sami quite literally kicking Jason's teeth out of his head as Devin asked "Jason McGlade, Trent Steel, you guys came up short against Sami Zayn and Finn Balor-"

"Get out of my face!" Jason snapped out as he snarled at Devin and snatched the microphone from her hand and screamed into it **"GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE!"** as Devin understandably high-tailed it from the toothless Proven member as Jason angrily shouted into the camera "Zayn! Who the hell do you think you are!? You kick the teeth right out of my face…listen here, The Proven are not done with you! Jason McGlade is not done with you" Jason held his bleeding mouth in pain and opened his mouth to show his 2 missing teeth and 1 chipped tooth caused by the Helluva Kick from Sami and Jason snapped out with rage.

"When you face The Proven; it's an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth! Jason McGlade and Trent Steel…. **WE ARE PROVEN!** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is second part of Point Proven with Jason McGlade and Trent Steel where the two Geordie cousins make their way into the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament against the thrown together team of Neville (who hails from the same place that Jason and Trent do) and Solomon Crowe.**

 **I hope you guys like The Proven and their heel run; they're more serious than Vic and Cass but they also have a sadistically goofy streak in them, Jason in particular is a lot like a younger Chad Gable with his goofiness combined with utter brutal in ring work and Trent is pretty much the straight man for Jason to bounce off of. I only own Jason and Trent and I hope you guys enjoy this piece. Plus there's a cute surprise at the end that I think you'll love.**

"Ladies and gentlemen; my guests at this time, Jason McGlade and Trent Steel, The Proven" Devin Taylor mentioned as the fans booed as the face-painted Jason McGlade and his legitimate older cousin Trent Steel stepped into frame, both with smirks on their faces as the two young, arrogant Englishmen awaited for Devin to give them questions.

"Gentlemen, you are entered into the Dusty Rhodes Memorial Tag Team Tournament and tonight you have the team of Neville and Solomon Crowe standing in your way. How do you respond?" Devin asked as Jason just scoffed and said with his thick Geordie accent "We beat them." Jason smirked as he looked to Trent and asked with a laugh "Hey Trent? What do they say about history?" as Trent cocked an eyebrow to his slightly younger cousin before saying "Erm" as he went to respond only for Jason to cut him off "Don't answer, I already know it" as Jason laughed and slapped his knee as both Trent and Devin looked at the face-painted young man before Jason composed himself.

"But seriously, everyone's so excited about the return of Neville and the fact Solomon Crowe is going to be relevant again" Trent said as Jason mentioned "Who in the whozits is Solomon Crowe?" as Trent chuckled "Exactly!" before Jason grinned "Neville, mate, you say you're the man that gravity forget? Well I've got gravities number so I can tell him where you are! Come on, that was good Trent!" Jason laughed as he went to high five Trent, who just scoffed and walked off leaving Jason looking dejected "Come on, it was funny" as he walked off after his older cousin to get ready for their match against Neville and Solomon Crowe.

 _ **Dusty Rhodes Memorial Tag Team Classic**_

 _ **Round One: The Proven (Jason McGlade and Trent Steel) vs. Neville and Solomon Crowe**_

It was nearing the halfway point of the match as Jason irish-whipped his fellow Geordie Neville into the turnbuckle only for Neville to show off his agility by grabbing onto the ropes as Jason charged in and Neville tried to spring over Jason only for Jason to suddenly catch Neville with a knee strike to the face as Neville was about to jump over him. Jason laughed as he called out in his Geordie accent **"LET'S GO BABY!"** to boos from the fans as Jason glared at the booing Cult of Full Sail with a scowl on his face-painted face as the 19 year old Englishman air-guitared to loud boos from the Full Sail fans.

However Jason smirked and started to mock his fellow Newcastle native as he looked to the fans "Oh, come on, Let's Go Neville" Jason laughed and mockingly clapped the fans, who actually started to will Neville on and as Jason was taunting the fans, Neville shoved Jason off and hit a step-up enziguri right to the side of Jason's head to cheers from the fans as Jason staggered back into his corner as Trent tagged himself in. The older cousin of the two ran in and got hurricanranaed right away by Neville that spiked Trent on the top of his head as Neville tried to crawl over to Solomon Crowe; but Jason leaped up and hit a jumping heel kick to Solomon that sent Crowe off the apron to boos from the NXT fans as Jason laughed and flexed his guns only for Neville to dropkick Jason over the top rope and to the floor.

Trent suddenly clobbered Neville from behind to boos as Trent smirked and grabbed a downed Neville and hoisted his fellow Newcastle native up for an impressive display of strength in a Deadlift German Suplex, however Neville skilfully landed right on his feet as he charged forward and drilled the bearded member of The Proven with an enziguri to loud cheers from the Cult of Full Sail as Trent hit the floor. With Solomon Crowe pulling himself onto the apron, he saw a chance to snag the glory when he saw Neville climb to the top rope as Solomon tagged himself in as Neville flew off the top rope and hit Trent with a picture perfect Red Arrow.

However Neville had no idea that Crowe had tagged himself in so when he went for the pin, the referee refused to count it as Neville pulled himself up and asked Solomon what he was thinking as Solomon pulled Trent up, suddenly the bearded member of The Proven shoved Solomon back that sent Solomon crashing into Neville, which caused the former NXT Champion to get sent tumbling out of the ring to 'oohs' from the NXT fans. As Solomon spun around, he got kicked right in the ribs from Trent, who irish-whipped Solomon into the turnbuckle, ran in and hit an Elijah Burke double knee strike into the corner before Trent tagged in his younger cousin Jason.

Jason entered the ring and backed up as Trent lifted a dazed Crowe up in a fireman's carry as Jason nodded with a laugh as Trent dropped Solomon into a flapjack however Jason made things that more painful by hitting a Diamond Cutter onto Crowe that dropped the former Sami Callihan right on his face as they hit their tag team finisher known as _'Point Proven'_ as Jason hooked the leg of Crowe as Trent ran and hit a vicious knee strike to Neville to stop him from breaking up the pin as the referee counted 1-2-3.

The opening riffs of CKY's 96 Quite Bitter Beings hit the PA system of the Full Sail Arena as the fans booed as loudly as they could as Jason and Trent pulled each-other into a tight hug as the ring announcer announced over the boos "Here are your winners, Jason McGlade and Trent Steel, The Proven!" as Jason and Trent rolled out the ring as they high-fived before looking into the ring and seeing Neville glaring at a downed Solomon as Trent called out "Bad luck Neville, seems like Gravity didn't need to forget you! It seems like intelligence forgot your partner though!" as Jason and Trent laughed proudly and headed back up the ramp as they knew they'd be advancing in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Memorial Classic.

 **The next day in Jacksonville, Florida**

 **Autograph session**

 **Bayley, The Proven and Apollo Crews**

"Tell you what Jason, it's weird as hell seeing you two so popular" Apollo mentioned as Jason, sans face-paint, nodded "I was hoping that no-one would want our autographs, that means me and Trent would be the best heels ever, we're gonna bill ourselves from Brooklyn, Newcastle" Jason laughed as Trent mentioned to his younger cousin "You look so damn different without face-paint, it'd be like me without a beard" as Bayley chimed in with "Or me without a headband"

The autograph signing and meet and greet had not only been an honour for The Proven but it had also built up a friendship between the four as Bayley's number one fan and local celebrity Izzy showed up, as she did frequently on NXT shows in Florida and had been on NXT TV cameras a few times as Bayley met her number one fan, who was decked out in her traditional Bayley 'I'm a Hugger' shirt with some black trackpants as she looked up at the two members of The Proven with a smile on her face as she simply said with a smile on her face "I hope you two win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic" as Jason smiled back, as did Trent, as Jason asked "Why's that?"

"Well you two are cousins and you get to come here and do what you love. I just think that's really nice" Izzy smiled as Jason and Trent lifted a smiling Izzy so she was sitting on the merchandise table as Jason and Trent looked to Apollo and Bayley "Do you two mind?" as Jason and Trent smiled along with Izzy and took a few pictures with her before Izzy went and did the same with a beaming Apollo as Jason mentioned to Trent "Chris, I think I'm gonna cry" as he laughed, he was genuinely touched by what Izzy said; as was Trent.

The fact that The Proven were so loathed on camera yet, judging from their first Meet and Greet and Autograph session, they were very well respected on camera and that made the two cousins feel really happy with their lives at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the third part of Point Proven with Jason McGlade and Trent Steel as the two legitimate cousins from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne; don't have an official match here but they do make an impact on a certain team and I enjoy writing these two in real life and in the ring. I hope you guys like this even if it doesn't have an official match with The Proven in.**

"Let me tell you somethin' Zo" Colin Cassidy mentioned casually as he stood with Enzo Amore and Carmella backstage, the mere presence of the three caused the Full Sail fans to cheer as loud as they possibly could as he said "I gotta tell you that it's cool as my aunts fridge that we get to be a part of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Memorial Classic" Cass mentioned with a smirk as the smaller Enzo nodded and responded "Well tonight; we've got those clowns Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder; The Mechanics" as Cass laughed and looked to the camera "You two call yourselves The Mechanics; I wouldn't let you two fix my car, ever, the only thing you two are fixing, is fixing to get ya' teeth knocked down ya' throat by me and 'Zo"

"That's right" Carmella smiled as she snuck under the arms of her two best friends as she says "Because all you other teams in the Dusty Rhodes Memorial Tag Team Classic are…" she smirked as she looked to a smirking Enzo and Cass as the fans at home and in the Full Sail University said "Are S-A-W-F-T….SAWFT!" as the fans cheered; however they were suddenly interrupted by two familiar and thick Geordie accents as The Proven tag team of Jason McGlade and Trent Steel stepped into frame to boos from the fans. The two real life English cousins were wearing their signature black 'Proven' t-shirts with Jason not sporting his signature face-paint but he had some dark blue and smart jeans with a black belt with the Power Rangers morpher for a belt-buckle. Trent meanwhile wore the same black 'Proven' shirt but he wore some grey three quarter length trackpants.

"Hey, check it out Trent" Jason laughed with his older cousin "Two illiterate Americans and one blonde broad" Jason laughed as Carmella narrowed her eyes and unclipped her earrings before handing them to Enzo as she stormed up to the two snickering Englishmen as Cassidy mentioned "Oh you two done it now, you two are so dead I don't wanna be near you" as Carmella got right in Jason's face and asked "Just who do you think you're talking to? Has the face-paint fumes gone into your brain?"

"Hey, I'm not the one struggling to spell Soft" Jason smirked cockily as Trent chuckled "It's not SAWFT…It's S-O-F-T! That's what your two clowns are" Trent mentioned to Enzo and Cass as Carmella chuckled and said "Just who do you two goons think you're talking to?!"

"You" Jason responded bluntly "You two won't be winning the Dusty Rhodes Memorial Tag Team Classic, The Proven will" as Enzo cut in "You two are about as Proven as my momma's lil' puppy-" Before Enzo could finish, Jason slapped Enzo right in the face to 'oohs' from the fans as before the hot-headed Enzo could go for Jason and Trent, Cass pulled him back and talked sense to the fuming mad Amore "Leave it Zo; we've got bigger fish to fry!"

 _ **Dusty Rhodes Memorial Tag Team Classic**_

 _ **Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy vs. The Mechanics (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder)**_

With a grin, the fans were cheering and clapping along with Enzo as Cassidy was in the ring as the 7 feet tall man charged into the corner and crushed Scott Dawson with an impactful Stinger Splash to cheers from the fans. Dash Wilder leaped into the ring to try and stop Cass' momentum by the taller man just caught Dash and nailed him with an impactful sidewalk slam, dropping Dash right on-top of his Mechanics partner. With the fans firmly in Cass' corner, the tall member of the team called out "How you doin?!" to the delight of the fans as Cass tagged in Enzo, who leaped into the ring and saw that Wilder and Dawson, who was still the legal man, were pulling themselves up as Enzo started to take both of the Mechanics down with shots to the face to a huge pop from the fans.

However when Enzo went for a punch to Dawson, the bald-headed bearded man ducked and shoved Enzo right into the referee that sent the official staggering back into Cass; and as the official was down, the fans turned their attention to the ramp as Jason McGlade and Trent Steel slid into the ring, ran forward and hit a stereo enziguri to the taller Colin Cassidy as the two Proven members hit the same stereo enziguri right to the head of Enzo that knocked Enzo out on his feet as Dawson and Wilder capitalised with their flapjack lungblower combo known as 'The Shatter Machine' for the 3 count as Carmella flipped her lid on the outside as The Mechanics had their hands raised in victory.

"Hey guys" Jason called out mockingly as he and Trent look at each-other with smirks on their faces before saying in unison "You L-O-S-T LOST!" as the fans booed as loudly as they could as the camera showed a fuming mad Colin Cassidy and Carmella as they tried to help up the dazed and confused Enzo as The Proven laugh at the ever popular and likeable trio as Trent called out with a laugh "We've just shown you three why We. Are. Proven!" as Jason and Trent high-fived and backed up the ramp while arrogantly waving and mocking Enzo and Cass, one would have to think that the New Yorker trifecta would want revenge on The Proven for costing them this match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I've been struggling to find inspiration and putting those words into a fic; Anyway; this is the fourth edition of Point Proven with Jason McGlade and Trent Steel and I kinda have the plan to have the two feud with Enzo and Cass. I only own Jason and Trent. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think of this part. Basically Jason and Trent are petty dickheads who are flat out jealous at the fact that Enzo and Cass are getting all the glory and all the attention and the fans; yet it never crosses The Proven's mind that the reason that they haven't got what Enzo and Cass have is because Jason and Trent are disrespectful thugs. This isn't very long but this beat-down wasn't a very long segment on TV and I think next part I will have Jason and Trent out of character; I'm thinking of putting both of them in a relationship not with each-other because they're legit cousins. xD**

With a scoff Jason McGlade; sans his signature face-paint and wearing a black 'Proven' t-shirt and some smart blue jeans; the 19 year old legitimate younger cousin of fellow Proven member Trent Steel was sitting backstage for a different sort of backstage interview without any interviewers or anything of that nature as the stockier member of The Proven just chuckled and said with a slight chuckle in his thick Geordie accent. "You know…its really weird how people think that just because you're related to someone that you have to exact the same personality and that's just typical of you yanks to think that crap" Jason just patronisingly smirked at the camera and continued his promo to the camera "But Trent is very laidback, very calm, he can have an insult thrown at him and just shrug it off but I'm not like that; I take it to heart; It really, _**really**_ gets under my skin because, well, what have _**you**_ nuggets" Jason glared right at the camera as if he was addressing the fans personally "Proven? You've never proven anything in your life. Whereas me and Trent; we have Proven something; we're becoming the best and the brightest young tag team in NXT"

"Now" Jason shrugged "For some people that still isn't good enough. Sometimes me and Trent'll be backstage and some bell-end will come up to us and say" Jason switched his Geordie accent into an impressively accurate American one "What have you guys proven? You two call yourselves the Proven, but what've you proven?" Jason switched back to his normal Geordie accent "Well I'll tell you, the fact that me and Trent are, as I said, the greatest young tag team on NXT' Jason held up one finger before moving to two, one finger up for every-one of his points. "The fact that we wrestle for the premier wrestling promotion in the world and the fact that we are on TV on nigh on a weekly basis; all those people to say to us that we've proven nothing" Jason simply smirked cockily "I'm just giving you people an arsenal as to why me and Trent are exactly what we say we are and that's Proven. Point Proven!" Jason finished his promo to the camera as NXT cut to commercial.

When NXT cut back from commercial; the opening, Italian style riffs of 'SAWFT As A Sin' hit the NXT PA system as the NXT fans went bonkers for Enzo, Cass and Carmella, who were considered three of the most likeable people in NXT, Carmella was clad in a black beanie hat with a crop top version of Enzo and Cass' t-shirt and some torn jeans as Enzo and Cass were in their typical ring gear as Enzo said his signature shtick in his traditional over the top fashion with "My name is Enzo Amore and I am a certified G and a bonafide stud!-"

However before Enzo could get another word out, both Jason McGlade and Trent Steel, both clad in their backstage gear, with Jason in a black _'Proven'_ t-shirt and jeans without his black face-paint whereas Trent was wearing the same t-shirt with grey track-pants and sneakers. Jason decided to take out Cassidy with a dropkick to the back of the leg before ramming the 7ft New Yorker back-first into the barricade and that left both him and his older cousin Trent to take out the smaller Enzo. Trent hit Enzo with a knee strike to the ribs as Jason drilled the bearded New Yorker with a European Uppercut before the two Englishmen clobber Enzo with blows to the back and to the face before Jason held up Enzo's face by his chin as if he was a battered dog as Jason snapped out angrily "Come on Enzo! No witty retort!? We're better than you! The Proven should be in your spot! We should have all the glory and the fame and we don't because of you two pieces of yank garbage!"

Trent kept Cass at bay by dropkicking the 7 footer in the leg as the taller one of The Proven called out to his real life cousin "Jason!" as Jason turned around, he and Trent nodded to each-other as they hit Cass with a big double team enziguri that sent Big Cass down to the floor as the fans booed as loudly as they could; however, before Jason and Trent could do anymore damage to Enzo and Cass, they were both greeted by the sight of a steel chair wielding Carmella, who looked like she had been possessed with the look of pure rage on her pretty face, Carmella stood in front of a downed Enzo and called out challengingly "You two punks want to get to my boys? You've gotta go through me and I'll tear both of you apart!" Carmella slammed the chair on the steel entrance ramp as if challenging both Jason and Trent to take another step and get a chair to the face. Jason and Trent looked to each-other and just smirked as the two Englishman backed up the ramp with smiles on their faces as they looked at the lifeless bodies of Enzo and Cass as Carmella glared at the two Proven members while Jason laughed and wrapped his arm around his older cousin and called out proudly "That's why we're Proven!" as the NXT fans booed as loudly as they could as Jason and Trent high-fived each-other as they headed back up the ramp and left Enzo and Cass in a heap on the entrance ramp. They had once again showed why they were the most Proven tag team on NXT.


End file.
